You Never Know
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: Lily Scott is best friends with Fred and George Weasley, but she is a Slytherin. She isn't exactly a wholesome person, like they are, and most people are opposed to their friendship. Things between them become complicated when Lily realizes she is falling for one of the twins. I only own Lily Scott, Cassidy Larmond and Leigh Jackson (Previously uploaded on another account)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's good to be back!" Fred and George exclaimed, creeping up behind Lily and taking place either side of her.

"Oh Merlin! George!" She squealed hugging George, "Fred!" She pulled Fred into a hug "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too Lil," Fred said. Lily smiled before hitting them both on the arm.

"Ow!" Fred half yelled

"What was that for?" George asked rubbing his arm.

"Why didn't you sit with me on the train? I was stuck with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!" Lily stated, clearly annoyed.

"Aren't you friends with Malfoy?" Fred asked with mock confusion.

"Well...yeah...only because of our families, but that's not the point. Do you know how annoying it is hearing them ramble on about pure-bloods the whole bloody ride?"

"Sorry," George and Fred said in unison.

"Do you guys like, practice this talking-in-perfect-timing-with-each-other thing or does it just happen?" She half joked.

"It just happens," They smiled. Lily rolled her eyes at her two best friends. They walked to the Great Hall together, telling each other the stories if their end-of-year holidays. Lily had been in France with her mother and father, while Fred and George were at the burrow with all the Weasleys' and Harry and Hermione.

To the eyes of everyone else, Lily and the twins really were polar opposites. Lily Scott was a beautiful, popular, rich, Slytherin girl, who everyone - including her parents - expected to marry Draco Malfoy. Also, she was kind of a slut. She had never actually had sex with anyone, but she'd getten pretty far with most of the guys in Hogwarts.

Fred and George Weasley were attractive, popular amongst all houses _except _Slytherin, poor, Gryffindor boys. Needless to say, neither of them were virgins. They didn't sleep around, and they only slept with whoever they happened to be dating at the time.

Despite all of this, the three couldn't see themselves more alike. They all shared a love of practical jokes; they didn't care for rules, or boyfriends or girlfriends or dates as long as they had each other. That was all they needed. They were inseparable. Wherever one was, the others weren't far away.

When they reached the Great Hall, they had to part ways. Lily took a seat with Draco at the Slytherin table, while Fred and George sat at the Gryffindor table with Lee and Angelina.

Although shed never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even herself, Lily was slightly jealous if Angelina. She was a Gryffindor, so she got to spend more time with Fred and George, and she didn't get judged for it. She was on the Gryffindor quiddich team. She'd known the twins way longer than Lily had, but most of all, she knew them better.

Lily always had this fear in the back of her mind that one day, the twins would just get sick of her Slytherin antics or all the hate they copped from the Gryffindors for being friends with her, that they'd just decide it was easier to stay away from her. She didn't want that. Without them, who could she talk to about the other annoying Slytherin girls? Who could she slip Nosebleed Nougats into peoples Valentines chocolate with? Not Malfoy. Not her other friends. She knew that there was no one else that she could be herself around and she just didn't wanna lose them.

George made faces at her from across the tables. Lily was trying her hardest to contain her laughter. Dumbledore was welcoming everyone back and hoping them a promising school year. Lily, George and Fred weren't really paying attention though. They were too busy trying to make one another laugh.

McGonagall introduced the new first years and all Lily could think was 'I swear, these first assemblies get longer and longer every year'. She didn't see the point of them really. Why couldn't the first years have their own assembly while the second years and up get settled back from the holidays? Why did they have to torture everyone else by doing a sorting ceremony? Who cares who gets put in which house? No one, that's who.

The Great Hall broke into chatter and cheers when Dumbledore announced that the feast could begin, and the four house tables filled with food.

Lily watched Fred shovel mash potato, chicken, steamed vegetables and steak into his plate. She couldn't help but giggle at his excitement at the sight of the endless plates of food. He looked up at her and grinned with a mouthful of potato and gravy. Her giggle broke into a laugh and Malfoy scoffed at her.

"What Draco?" She asked pointedly.

"You, fraternising with the _Weasels_," He said giving them a dirty look as they talked to their fellow Gryffindors.

"I'm not _fraternising _with them," Lily replied bitterly, "they're my friends,"

"I'm your friend. Slytherins are your friends. Not them,"

"You and me are friends by family Draco. Because our families expect it,"

"Our families, expect us to get married. We'd be the ultimate wizard family,"

"It's not going to happen," She finished and continued to eat. Great way to start the year.

She had Charms class first. Not many of her friends were in that class. That didn't mean there weren't people lining up to sit with her. She ended up sitting with Thayer, another Slytherin, because he offered to do her notes.

In Care of Magical Creatures class, she was too busy being interrogated by people about her holidays, Fred and George, even about Draco Malfoy, to pay attention in class. Honestly though, she wouldn't have listened to anything anyway. She hated Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't care for animals really.

Divination wasn't much better. A boring class with people who bribed her to sit with them although, she had Fred with her, so it was bearable.

Potions. Draco was in her class, along with Goyle. She sat with them and, somehow, managed to score Slytherin 20 points. It was probably just because Snape was bias towards Slytherins.

At the end of the day, Lily headed to the library where Thayer was writing out her notes.

"Lily!" a familiar voice called from behind her. She recognized it instantly. She smiled and turned around.

"George!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Fred's around here somewhere," he said looking around, "we were looking for you,"

"And, why's that?" she replied, not that she really needed an answer.

"We were going to go up to the Astronomy Tower and set off some Filibuster Fireworks we got these past holidays,"

"How the hell'd you sneak them past your mum?"

"We put them in our robe pockets when she wasn't looking," They heard Fred say as he walked around the corner. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"She's bound to notice soon," George said.

"She always does," Fred added.

"So we're doing it tonight," George beamed excitedly.

"Are you coming?" Fred asked joyfully.

"We're going to get caught," Lily said, Fred and George shrugged, "We'll get detention," she added with a smile creeping onto her face as big as the twins' smiles, "let's go!"

They met up again at eight thirty that night and ran off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. It was getting dark, meaning the fireworks would shine even brighter. Lily had mixed feelings of nervousness, anxiousness, anticipation and excitement. She knew they would get caught, but she didn't care about that. She loved the thrill of doing something she _knows _she shouldn't.

They reached the Astronomy Tower. The boys jumped over the missing step. Fred held out his hand to help Lily and George got the fireworks ready. They each got out their wands and pointed to a firework.

"_Incendio_!" they cried at different times and the fireworks lit up. They ducked just before they exploded into bursts of colour. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple and pink stars flew around the night sky, leaving small light trails behind them. The stars bounced off the walls of the Astronomy Tower and the three decided to leave before they were caught.

They'd barely gotten out of the Tower before they ran into Filch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You three," Filch smiled, exhibiting his stained, crooked teeth. He looked almost proud of himself for finding them. Fred winced.

"Follow me," Filch sneered. The three students followed him, sniggering along the way. He led them to Snape's office. Filch rapped twice on the door.

Snape opened the door. His lips pursed, his cloak draped behind him.

"Yes?" he drawled slowly.

"I caught these three lighting those fireworks up there," he said, gesturing to the trio with his thumb.

Snape's face tightened. He was not happy. For one, he was ashamed that someone from his house would do such a foolish thing. Secondly, of course, he was disgusted that she did it with the _Weasley twins_.

"Lily," Snape thought for a moment, "10 points from Slytherin and you will have detention tomorrow night. Now get to your dorm."

He turned on his heel and closed the door. Lily flinched as the door slammed. Filch turned away with the twins and muttered under his breath about 'meddlesome students, having no respect'.

Lily looked back at the Weasleys'. She waved them goodbye as she headed for the dungeons.

At the end of the next day, half an hour after classes ended, Lily headed towards Filch's office for detention. She smiled and waved to the twins, who were already there. George wasn't looking in her direction and didn't see her, but Fred waved back with a smile and a wink. Lily blushed and bit her bottom lip, trying to get rid of the redness creeping upon her face.

"McGonagall gave you the same punishment as Snape gave me eh?" She asked.

"Yep," George stated. Not a second later, Filch stepped out of his office. He groaned at the sight of them, and then walked off, gesturing for the students to follow. They did, shuffling off behind him as he told them about the old Hogwarts punishments.

They stopped walking at a painting of fruit in a basket. Filch handed them a spray bottle each, with a label that read '_Ajax: Spray and Wipe'_, some paper towels and feather dusters.

"What is this stuff?" Lily asked shaking the bottle.

"It's a muggle cleaning spray. You will clean the entire kitchen. Dishes, bench tops, floor. _Without _magic," he said making them hand over their wands.

Filch tickled an apple on the painting, and it swung open, revealing a kitchen. They all sighed and walked in.

"I'll be back at seven-thirty," he said and walked away and the portrait swung shut.

"How the fuck are we supposed to use this shit?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm just guessing here," George said picking up the bottle, "I'm guessing that that you just _spray_ and _wipe_,"

"Well, I'll get started on the benches," Lily said and sprayed one of the silver bench tops. There was a snigger behind her, and all of a sudden there was a squirting sound followed by a cold thin trail down her spine of something that felt like water, but smelled like lemons. She gasped and turned around. Fred had sprayed her with _Ajax_. She raised her spray bottle and in a second Fred's head was covered in little droplets of liquid. Before they could blink, it broke into a full on spray-war between the three of them.

It ended after about 20 minutes. They were all quite wet with a sticky and smelly cleaning product. They washed their arms in the sink, occasionally splashing water at one another playfully. They were still laughing, but began cleaning the kitchen.

"I can't believe we've gotten detention already," Lily said, then added, "actually, yes, I totally believe it,"

"I'd be worried if we hadn't," George smiled.

At exactly 7:30pm, Filch returned and inspected the kitchen. The three looked at each other anxiously awaiting his verdict. They were unsure of whether or not Filch noticed that they were covered in the muggle cleaning agent, but they weren't really bothered.

After much deliberation, Filch turned back around and nodded glumly.

"It'll suffice," he muttered and walked them to their common rooms, ensuring they didn't get into any more trouble.

The next day, Lily, Fred and George didn't have any classes together, and didn't see each other until the late afternoon.

"How's my prankster-in-training?" George joked, making Lily utter a laugh.

"I'm fine," she laughed, "so, how was your day?"

"It was great!" he beamed.

"Who'd you prank?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I'm offended at that accusation," He teased, she raised an eyebrow, "okay, okay, Freddie and me slipped some kid a Skiving Snackbox! His nose started bleeding within seconds!" He looked very pleased with himself. Lily looked disgusted. Not at the prank itself, just the blood part.

"Ew," she screwed up her nose at the thought. She felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and hug from behind. She looked behind her to see Fred.

"How's my beautiful BFF?" he asked with a crooked smile, causing Lily to go slightly red once again.

"I'm good," she smiled, "you know, you two refer to me as 'yours' a lot,"

"You are," they said in time with each other. Fred hugged her tighter, filling Lily's stomach with butterflies that had never been there before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe we're already at the end of the first week," Cassidy sighed.

"You're upset about that?" Lily responded.

"It's just gone so quickly, I don't want the whole year to just fly by, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. You only get to be a sixth year-" Lily began.

"Fifth," Cassidy raised her hand.

"-Or fifth year once," she corrected.

"Exactly! The work is already tougher though," she moped.

"It gets easier," Lily shrugged.

"Really?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

"Not at all," Lily laughed. The two went their separate ways to their classes.

Lily had astronomy with Draco and the other Slytherins. There were no words to describe how much Lily disliked that class. She chose it because she thought it would be an easy, pass-the-time class. Then she found out that she actually had to do work. Their professor told them that throughout the year, they would be creating star charts, and maps of the planets. They had to calculate times of the year, and study moon stages. She had to do _math _in _astronomy_. She really wished she hadn't picked it, but she wasn't allowed to switch subjects. That class was a lot more effort-involving than she had signed on for.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time!" Lily complained to Malfoy as they walked out of the classroom.

"I swear I almost fell asleep," He agreed.

"Me too, I mean, why do I even need to know about the difference between astronomy and astrology?" Lily whined.

"Because 'astrology and astronomy were archaically one and the same discipline, and were only gradually recognized as separate in Western 17th century philosophy!'" Draco mocked their professor.

"Who the hell bloody cares woman?" Lily said aggressively.

"Ooh, careful there Scott," Draco half smiled, "you might start sounding like a Slytherin! The Weasels wouldn't want that,"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"When will you realise that they don't care that I'm a Slytherin?" she said.

"They might not, but everyone else does," he said.

"Why do I care?" she shrugged.

"Besides my family, yours is the most powerful. You have a reputation," he said in a good-nature way.

"Yeah, I have a reputation as an easy date," she corrected.

"What about your family's reputation? Don't you care about that?"

"Of course I do, but it's not like daddy's status in the wizarding world is going to plummet because I enjoy spending time with a couple of Gryffindors," she reasoned.

"They're Weasleys,"

"And they're just as pure-blooded as you and me,"

"Look, do what you want, but make sure you know who your real friends are," he said left her to her thoughts.

She thought as she walked inattentively towards the library. She paid no mind to where she was walking, because usually people parted like the red sea whenever she came their way. She was in the middle of a rather diverse train of thought when she walked into something that knocked her to the ground.

"Whoa, careful there Scott," she looked up to see Fred standing in front of her, hand outstretched to help her up. She took it and he drew her up from the ground.

"Hey Fred," she greeted, dusting off her robes and skirt.

"S'up Lily?" He flashed her a quick smile.

"Just came out of possibly the worst class ever," She explained.

"Oh come on, it couldn't be _that_ bad,"

"It could totally be that bad. And it was!"

"Well, I have homework already," Fred stated.

"And why are you going to the library?" she asked, secretly suspecting him to be pulling a back-to-school prank.

"Because I have homework already," he smiled, "no pranking involved. Promise," he said placing his hand on his chest above his heart as they entered the library.

Lily saw Thayer sitting alone at a table, frantically writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up and saw her. He smiled and waved, but Lily just pretended not to notice.

"So why are you in the library? Homework?" Fred asked taking a seat at the far end of a table. Lily took a seat in next to him.

"Homework? Are you kidding? Oh Merlin, no. I have another sixth year doing it," she said, this time smiling at Thayer.

Fred looked down at the table with a slightly let down look on his face.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, it's just...sometimes I forget that you're a...a _Slytherin_," he said looking up at her.

There was a hint of detest edging on his voice as he spoke the last word. She was used to it from most of the Gryffindors, but not from her best friend. Coming from him that hit her harder than it should have.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she tried hiding how much it had hurt her.

"Nothing, I just forget that people will do anything for you to even say hello to them,"

"I didn't think you cared," she said, trying to hold on to her best friend. A slight smile returned to Fred's face.

"I don't," his smile fully returned, "you are one of my best friends. I could care less about what bloody house you're in. I didn't mean it to come out the way it did. I know you better than all those other prats that call themselves your friend. Besides, I hardly see a downside to being friends with someone that's beautiful and popular,"

Lily threw her arms around Fred and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. To her surprise, he slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

When he did, she felt something she'd never felt before. Something powerful and consuming. It made her feel like everything was going to be okay, no matter what.

Lily had a single thought...

_Is this what love feels like?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days went excruciatingly slow for Lily. She knew how she really felt now, but she couldn't say or do anything about it.

She was stuck. She couldn't tell him how she felt, in fear of losing him altogether; but she felt that if she kept it to herself she would explode.

Despite her feelings, she kept going as usual. As if she didn't have these feelings for Fred. As if she didn't want to kiss him every single time he smiled. As if she could be totally content with being just friends. It didn't really help that she had Herbology with him that day either.

"Lily...hello...LILY!" Fred snapped his fingers just inches away from her face.

"Huh? What?" she said after Fred pulled her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Are you even paying attention?" he laughed, fully knowing she wasn't.

"Yes...of course I am," Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "okay, okay, no I wasn't listening in the sense of actually hearing what Professor Sprout was saying,"

Fred let out a chuckle.

"Honestly Lily, you're bloody hopeless!" he grinned. "your Snargalpuff is trying to get its pod back."

Lily looked at her Snargalpuff as a vine swiped at her before sliding back into the soil.

"Why do I even need to learn this?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Come on Lil, don't just give up," Fred said. He tried to take Lily's hand, but she jumped and pulled it back.

"What's up? It's not like I've never touched your hand before,"

"I know, sorry, I'm just a little jumpy," she said holding out her hands for him to take them. He held them in his and placed them under the enormous pod. He traced her hand softly over the shell. He was so close she could see the flecks of green in his dark blue eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Lily was getting lost in his eyes, so she looked down at their hands. To her, her hands in his, was right. How it should be.

She looked back up at him, and he gazed back at her. For a moment, she swore she saw a sparkle in his eye as he looked at her.

"Weasley! Scoring with Scott! Nice!" Hector Bardeau, a Ravenclaw, shouted across the classroom before wolf-whistling.

"Oh shut it Bardeau!" Fred shouted back at him and pulling away from Lily.

She felt so stupid. What did she think she was doing? She should've been more careful.

When class ended, Lily rushed out of the room before Fred had finished putting his books away. That was their last class of the day, so Lily went straight to the quad. She sat down on one of the stone seats and thought about, surprise, surprise, Fred.

What was she doing? Fred was her _best friend_.Why was she risking it all? If something were to happen between them that would cause even the slightest rift in their friendship, she could lose George too.

She had to snap out of it. She had to get over him.

"I don't get it! It was like she didn't even wanna talk to me today," Fred explained to George as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe it's just her time of month?" George said, trying - and failing – to figure out why Lily could possibly be ignoring Fred. Fred just gave George a 'really George?' look "just trying to help,"

"There's gotta be a proper reason. Have I done anything offensive to her lately?"

"Don't think so mate. Why is this bugging you so much? She's having an off day, it'll be fine,"

"Yeah I spose,"

"Maybe...nah, that would NEVER happen," George thought, making Fred stop in his tracks.

"Maybe what?" Fred demand.

"Maybe she likes you!" George teased. Fred turned nearly as red as his hair.

"What? No that's ridiculous," Fred said defensively.

"I know who would be interested in you?" George elbowed Fred in the gut lightly, "everyone knows I got the looks,"

They both laughed and George started telling George a story about his potions class, even though Fred wasn't listening. He had other things on his mind. Things that were always on his mind, even if he didn't know it. Things that made him smile without realising it.

No, not things. A girl.

A girl named Lily Scott.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised just how much he liked her. He didn't even know that he liked the little things about her. But he started noticing it now.

He noticed that he liked the way her loose black curls draped over her shoulders when she walked. He liked her laugh, even though it was more of a giggle. He liked the way her nose crinkled up when she was mad. He liked the way she takes tiny bites of her food. He liked the way she came to him when she was sad, so he could comfort her and tell her it was going to be okay.

He couldn't help but feel that 'like' wasn't a strong enough word. He didn't /like/ any of those things. He loved all of them.

And he could deny it all he liked. He could pretend he didn't know. He could act completely oblivious to it. He could even try to ignore it, but he knew.

He was fully aware that he was falling for his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Okay,' Lily thought to herself sitting up in her bed, 'I can do this. Just because I can't be with him doesn't mean I can't still be his friend. I can control my emotions. I can keep my feelings in check. I'm independent. I'm a Slytherin. I can do anything. I can totally talk to Fred, and sit with him, and watch him do silly jokes with George, and listen to his voice without wanting him. It'll be fine.'

She opened the curtains around her bed and jumped out eagerly. She shared a dorm with her other three best friends Cassidy Larmond, Leigh Jackson and Tina Raven. Cassidy was a year younger, while Tina and Leigh were the same age.

Tina was still asleep and Leigh was in the bathroom first, as she was every morning. Cassidy was already in the common room. Lily jumped onto the end of Tina's bed.

"Tina! It's time to wake up!" She sang. Tina sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Get up! No more dreaming about a certain blond Slytherin boy!" She smirked and ducked from a pillow that Tina threw at her. She poked her tongue out and bounded off the bed. Leigh stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Draco! You're so beautiful!" Leigh teased.

"Draco! Your face is like an angel!" Lily joined in.

"Draco! I love you!"

"Draco! Why don't you want me?"

Tina dragged her blanket over her head. The two girls continued to imitate Tina and her love, for Draco Malfoy, when he came into their dorm.

"Why do I keep hearing my name?" He asked with a slight grin. Tina saw the look in Lily's eye when he asked. This made her leap out of bed and run to Lily.

"Because Tin-" she began before Tina covered Lily's mouth with her hand, "m mmph phu,"

"Tina what?" Draco had a smug, yet interested, look on his face.

"Tina nothing," she smiled sweetly. Draco nodded slowly and left the dorm. Tina let go of Lily and threw another pillow. This one didn't miss.

Lily walked into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and put her hair into a ponytail.

'I can do this.' She thought again. After getting changed and putting on her robes and gathering her books, she left to the Slytherin common room. She stood in front of the portrait.

'I can do this, Fred's not that great.'

She spoke the portrait password and the portrait opened. Fred was waiting outside her common room, the same way he did every Friday because they have their first class together. He smiled and all of Lily's past thoughts were rendered useless.

'Oh, fuck! Never mind.'

The portrait opened slowly, Fred's heart leapt in hope that it was Lily. It wasn't. It was just Natalie Lawrie and Phoebe Kliem, whispering away to each other.

Where was she? What was taking her so long? She always met him out the front of her common room on Fridays. Did she forget? No, she wouldn't forget about him.

'I can do this,' he thought to himself, 'I see her every day. Why should I act any differently just because I feel the urge to snog her every time she flips her hair out of her face…or laughs…or says my name…or breathes.'

He sighed in defeat; he didn't think he could do this. The portrait once opened again. Fred couldn't help but smile, because standing there was fair skinned, green eyed, black haired beauty.

"Hey Lil," He said.

"Morning Freddie," she smiled.

"I like your hair today," he said noticing it wasn't down, like it normally was. Lily's cheeks flooded pink. He noticed that too. "It looks nice"

"Thanks," they gazed at each other for a few seconds, "we should, uh, get to class," she said breaking the stare. Fred nodded and they started walking.

'You bloody git!' Fred thought, 'why didn't you just kiss her!'

'Lily you're an idiot!' She thought walking silently with Fred; he was lost in thought too, 'way to keep a lid on your feelings! Staring at him like a love-struck puppy! Real smart he'll never notice! By Merlin, you're a fucking moron!'

She and Fred snapped out of their thoughts and looked at each other. They both smiled then looked away, mentally crucio-ing themselves for being so hopelessly pathetic. They sat together in class, but neither of them spoke. Partially because no one else was speaking, but mostly because they were both afraid they'd say something stupid.

They felt awkward and uneasy, but did nothing about it. Fred thought about telling her a story, but when he thought it over in his head, he realised it was a stupid story. Not funny at all.

Lily thought about discussing the weather. Isn't that what muggles did when there was an awkward silence? She looked out the window and decided there was no point in talking about the weather. It was England; the weather was always the same.

They were both relieved when it was time for their next class, although it wasn't much easier. Lily couldn't get Fred off her mind. It was like there was a whirlpool in her head and it sucked in everything that wasn't Fred-centric. It was exactly the same with Fred.

Lily wanted a distraction, so at lunch, she went to the library to actually study. And she fully intended to, until she saw the twins doing the exact same thing. They were already there with a huge book in front of them. She sat down in front of them with a smaller book.

"What's this?" George acted surprised, "is the infamous Lily Scott studying?"

"What? No boy-toy of the week?" Fred joked. It hurt him to say it, but he thought it was better to act as if he only saw her as a friend.

Lily faked a smile in return.

"It's not that weird," she defended.

"Yes it is," The twins chorused.

"Fine," she said scanning the library before spotting a Ravenclaw 7th year looking at her. She flashed him a brilliant smile that made the blond boy blush. She stood up and went over to him.

"Hi," she said in a bubbly voice. She looked back at Fred and George who were watching in amusement.

"Hey," he replied smoothly.

"I'm having a little trouble with my charms homework, and I thought that maybe you could help me," she battered her eyelashes and the boy practically fell at her feet.

"Sure, give me your books and I'll give it a look-over," he gushed.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you. You know, I just realised that I don't know your name"

"I'm Mackenzie Mortier,"

"I'm Lily, I have to go back and to my friends now," she said pointing behind her at Fred and George, "but you're welcome to join us,"

"I'll be there in a minute,"

She pranced back to the table.

"Happy now boys?" she smiled. George beamed from ear to ear. Fred had a happy face on, not letting Lily see how hurt or jealous he was.

"Well done mate! That was impressive," George exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was great," Fred said so convincingly that it felt like a stab to Lily. It was weird, but Lily felt…_guilty_. She had no feelings whatsoever for the boy, but she still planned on stringing him along. She shrugged it off when Mackenzie, as promised, sat beside her.

She smiled at him with all the charm she could muster. He smiled back, looking proudly smug. And Fred, well he just glared at the Ravenclaw senior sitting beside his girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lily tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't thinking of school. She wasn't thinking of friends. She wasn't even thinking of Fred. She was reflecting on herself.

She loved being a Slytherin. She loved having nearly every guy in the palm of her hand, even though she only wanted one of them, and he was one of the few she didn't have control over. She loved the way she looked. She loved how people were totally willing to do whatever she asked, just because it was her that asked. She loved being her.

She didn't love the way she treated people sometimes. She didn't love the way her parents ignored her unless she did something wrong. She didn't love the way she was jealous of Angelina. She didn't love how insecure she was; even though she knew she had no need to be. She didn't love her flaws, because they were so small, they may as well have been non-existent.

On the other hand, maybe she was just rather up herself.

She quietly got out of her bed, trying not to wake anyone. She tip toed through the common room and whispered the portrait password. She wandered out of the dungeons and up one of the large staircases.

She heard something. A laugh. She knew these laughs. Whispered giggles filled with mischief that made her giggle herself.

She turned the corner and sure enough, saw Fred and George walking, in whispered conversation. She noticed Fred was holding something.

"This is gonna be good," Fred sniggered.

"I know, why didn't we do this in third year?" George asked rhetorically.

"Oi!" A voice whispered loudly, making the boys jump. They thought for sure they'd been busted. They turned around, and relaxed when they saw Lily. Well, George relaxed, but Fred's pulse quickened.

"What are you doing up miss?" George whispered sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing," she placed her hands on her perfectly curved hips. All Fred could think of was how he wished they were his hands on her hips.

"Yes, I spose you could,"

"Fred, why are you holding a bath fizzer? What prank are you guys planning?" the twins smiled deviously.

"It's enchanted," Lily walked closer to them. "You see, it all started in third year," George explained.

"At the very beginning," Fred added.

"At platform nine and three-quarters,"

"Mum warned us not to get in any trouble,"

"She said she doesn't want any owls saying we've blown up a toilet,"

"Which we'd never done, and that's when the idea sprung,"

"Dunno why it took so long though,"

"So you enchanted a bath bomb?" Lily concluded.

"We're gonna flush it," Fred smiled "we've enchanted it to explode five seconds after contact with water,"

"Where'd you get the fizzer?"

"Ginny's dorm bathroom," they finished.

"Care to join us m'lady?" Fred held out his hand. Lily looked at it, then at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She gave in, she really wanted in on this prank, so she took Fred's hand and the three of them walked excitedly to the Prefects bathroom.

"Pine Fresh" George said at the portrait to the bathroom. They slowly walked in, careful not to make any loud or sudden noises in case Filch was around. They crept into one of the stalls near the back. George and Fred huddled in while Lily stood at the entrance. George aimed his wand at the bath fizzer and whispered 'wingardium leviosa' and guided it slowly into the toilet so it didn't make a sound. It started to fizz up and Lily backed up quickly. Five seconds until it exploded. They all ran to the other end of the bathroom.

"How big is this explosion gonna be?" Lily asked.

"We don't kn-" they started but were cut off by a loud rumbling followed by an eruption of water from the top of the second last stall. It was like a tornado of water that shot up with a roar. The toilet seat hit the roof making a noisy 'bang'. The bathroom started to fill up quickly. They heard Filch's mumbling voice, getting clearer and clearer as he got closer and closer.

"What's goin' on in here?" he grumbled "they shouldn't be out of bed at this hour."

Fred and George leapt in opposite directions. George hid in one of the stalls near the exploded toilet; she didn't see where Fred went. Lily didn't know where to run to.

Fred's hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. Another hand slipped around her waist and pulled her back into a corner that was hidden from the entrance.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear and muttered the disillusionment charm. He carefully took his hand off her mouth, but left the one on her waist. His face was still dangerously close to hers. She felt his breath down her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"WEASLEYS!" Filch cried.

Suddenly, both of their hearts started racing, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Filch had just came in and saw the water and blown up toilet. No, it was because they just became aware of how close together they were. Fred was right against a wall, with Lily pushed up against him and his arm around her waist.

They turned their attention back to Filch who'd become extremely close to them. Their breathing slowed, trying to avoid Filch realising they were there. The disillusionment charm had made them invisible, but only for a short while. They silently wished that Filch wouldn't notice. He didn't see them and left to get Dumbledore.

Fred and Lily were fixed in their places. Lily looked over her shoulder at Fred. There was hardly any space between their lips. Fred moved in a little closer.

'Just kiss her. Just do it. Don't be scared. You're already this close. Kiss her!' he thought to himself. His senses were becoming clouded by the scent of the girl in front of him.

'Holy Merlin! He's right there. Kiss him! No! Don't! he's your friend. Nothing more. Fuck!' Lily thought.

She urgently stepped away before she changed her mind. Fred's hand slid across her flat stomach as she moved. Her body tingled with his touch and she shivered discreetly.

'Shit! Shit, shit, shit!' she thought to herself before speaking out.

"That was a close one," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," she agreed, attempting to hide is disappointment.

George came out of the stall. He laughed and commented on how well it went, despite nearly getting busted. They all rushed back to their common rooms before Filch could catch up.

When Lily entered the common room, Tina was there sitting in an emerald green armchair.

"Where have you been?" she queried.

"Nowhere, just walking," she lied.

"Lil, you can't lie to me. You've been acting differently for a while now. What's on your mind?"

Lily sighed. She didn't know if she could keep this secret anymore. Tinawas her friend. She could keep a secret. So with barely a second thought, Lily told Tina everything, including what almost happened tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As more days went by, it was becoming harder for Lily and Fred to keep their feelings in check, especially after what could've, and almost did, happen last week in the prefects' bathroom.

The rare times when Fred got to hug Lily, he wouldn't want to let her go, and he dreaded knowing he had to. The brief few seconds he got to hold her, felt like hours to him, but still wasn't enough.

Lily felt the same. When she wrapped her arms around Fred, she didn't want to let go. So she began hugging him less and less, because letting go was becoming harder to do. She started hanging out more with her Slytherin friends, and less with the twins, because saying goodbye to Fred was nearly impossible.

Who knew that by falling for each other, they were forcing themselves further apart?

It was time for the first trip to Hogsmead for the year. Usually Lily, George and Fred would all go together. Not this time. Lily was going with Draco and of course where there's Draco, there's Crabbe and Goyle.

Fred and George were going with Lee and Angelina. Knowing that Angelina was spending the whole day with Fred only fuelled Lily's jealously of her, it was very near hatred.

Malfoy mumbled to himself, Crabbe and Goyle. He was probably talking to Lily too, but if he was she surely didn't notice.

Lily got tired of listening to Draco babble on, and hearing Crabbe and Goyle mindlessly agreeing with him.

She started to wander off towards a tree near the path. She sat on the grass at the bottom of the tree, leaning her head against the trunk.

All she could think about was Fred.

Did he miss her? What was he doing? What was he thinking about? _Who was_ he thinking about?

Little did she know that just as she saw him walking up the path with George, Angelina and Lee, he was thinking about her too.

"Fred!" Angelina said loudly into Fred's ear, snapping him out of his obsessive-Lily-thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, what?" Fred cringed.

"I said, do you want to get some Butterbeer?" Lee said.

"Yeah, sure," he said but it was obvious he didn't really care where they were going or what they did.

His mind was on one thing. The same thing it'd been on for months now. Lily, of course.

He followed the other three as they made their way to follow the path.

"Hey mate," George said quietly to Fred as Angelina and Lee walked ahead, "what's been on your mind?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Fred lied, looking down at the pavement. He should've known it was useless lying to George.

"No you're not. Something's bothering you, I can tell, and I think it has something to do with Lily," when George said her name Fred's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"There's something going on with you and Lily, everything's gone bloody strange with you two,"

"There's nothing going on with us...but, there is something, sort of," Fred said, trying to think of a way to tell George what was on his mind.

"What's wrong Freddie?"

"I kind of...well I...I think..." Fred was struggling with how to say it. He'd had a hard enough time admitting it to himself.

"Oh just spit it out!" George said with a lopsided smile.

"I'm in love with Lily!" George stopped walking, and his mouth had dropped open in shock, "I love Lily," Fred repeated slowly.

"What the fuck?" George nearly screamed, "where the bloody hell was I when you had this revelation?"

"Oh you were standing next to me, jabbering on about potions class," Fred beamed.

"Actually," he thought, "I'm not that surprised,"

"Really? Why not?" Fred asked curiously as they started walking again.

"There was always some sort of connection between you two. When she was upset, she came to you, not me. When she had good news, it wasn't me she'd spend all night talking to about it. Freddie, you've always been her first choice. She's always loved you mate," George was happy for his brother, and all he wanted was to see Fred and Lily happy. Especially with each other. Hell, he already saw Lily as a sister.

"Thanks man, I just wish she knew that," Fred said.

"Why don't you just tell her yourself then?" George suggested, pointing the fair skinned, dark haired girl, sitting alone under a tree. She looked up at them, and her eyes caught Fred's. She looked away quickly, but that one short moment was enough to fill Fred's whole body with warmth, and courage to tell her the truth.

Lily's heartbeat quickened when she saw Fred leave George and walk towards her.

"F-Fred," Lily stammered as Fred walked up to her, "I um, I have to go, Draco and Crabbe and um, Goyle," she trailed off, losing herself once again in Fred's eyes.

"Lily," the way he said her name caused her belly to erupt with butterflies.

"Yes," she said, as if in a trance.

"There's something you have to know," the butterflies in her stomach just turned to bats, "I love you. I really fucking love you. I know it's pathetic, and I've tried to fight it and tell myself it wouldn't work, but every single time I see you, I just fall even further," he moved in closer to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him.

"But you...and me...I thought...you didn't...Angelina..." Lily started to ramble.

"Lil," he was so close she could feel his words brush against her cheek, "shut up,"

Fred pulled her so close that a piece of paper couldn't slip between them, and before she could even think, his lips were on hers, sending an electric shock through her entire body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Her hands found a life of their own, snaking up to find themselves tangled in his hair. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she willingly gave. Their tongues moved perfectly with each other. His hands travelled down and rested on the lowest part of her back just above her jeans.

"What just happened?" Lily whispered when Fred pulled away, hands still on her body. Fred took a deep breath.

"I love you Lil," He rested his forehead on hers. Lily smiled and looked down.

"I love you too," She said with excitement. Fred kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what do we do now?" She said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor. My father would never let me date you; he has a hard enough time letting us be friends. Oh Merlin and what will all the other Slytherins and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs say..." she started to trail off. Fred tilted her head up so that her eyes met his, and the second they did, her mind went blank.

"Hey," his velvet voice sent shivers down her spine, "it'll be fine, okay? We can still be together, just, in secret. At least for a while,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead, "as long as I know I have you, I don't care if everyone else does or not,"

"You're brilliant," Lily said with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Shall we get some Butterbeer m'lady?" Fred bowed and held out his arm.

"Why of course good sir," She smiled and linked her arm with his. She rested her head on Fred's shoulder as they walked to The Three Broomsticks.

They pulled away from each other when they reached the large crowds of people. They didn't pull too far away though, just enough so it didn't look suspicious. Fred held the door open for her and gave her a cheeky wink as she passed through. They found George, Lee and Angelina at a table, so they went and joined them.

"Ah, you two are friends again I see," Angelina grinned, although Lily could swear she heard a tinge of disappointment in Angelina's voice.

"Probably more than that ay mate?" Lee joked raising his eyebrows at Lily and Fred. Fred laughed it off.

"As bloody if," Fred replied before taking a swig of George's Butterbeer.

George looked at Fred with a sorry look on his face. Fred shrugged. George really believed that Lily and Fred were perfect for each other. He was right, he just didn't know it.

The five left The Three Broomsticks not long after, only to run into Draco and his two air-headed minions.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy smirked "I see where you got to, Scott. Ran off to meet your little slave-boy Freddie,"

"You really wanna lecture me about slave-boys Draco?" Lily nodded towards Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's smirk turned into a slightly annoyed, yet flat, expression.

"My father will hear about this!" He spat, then turned quickly on his heel and stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle hurrying after him.

Fred and George laughed, watching Crabbe and Goyle struggling to keep up with Malfoy.

They started wandering aimlessly around Hogsmead. Lee told them a story about how someone in his Divination class dropped a crystal ball right after lecturing him about holding them carefully. As always though, Fred and Lily weren't listening. They were looking at each other from across the group. Flirting with their eyes.

They reached the other end of Hogsmead, where the snow was returning. Lee skipped around like a four-year-old and tripped on a root that was hidden from the snow covered ground. He fell backward and his torso hit a tree making a mass of snow fall on his head with a thud.

Angelina looked concerned, but George, Fred and Lily couldn't contain their laughter. George was on the rolling on the ground, laughing so loudly it was nearly a cackle. Lily was still chuckling while clutching her stomach, because it hurt from laughing too much. And Fred, well Fred was sobbing through sniggers.

Lee stood up, picked up a bit of snow and rolled it into a ball in his hand then ditched it at Fred, who was gasping for breath because he still couldn't stop laughing.

He made a snowball as well and threw it back at Lee, but he moved quickly and the snowball hit Lily in the back. Lily squealed and threw a snowball at Fred. George then threw a snowball ball at Angelina.

Before anyone could stop it, they had broken into a snowball ball fight. There were balls of snow flying all over the place. Lily had snow stuck in the hood of her jumper, in a place that she couldn't reach, the back of Lee's trousers were covered from when he fell over, Angelina had tree near perfect white circles on the back of her blue long-sleeved shirt and Fred and George had it all through their hair because they'd thrown snow on each other's heads.

It went on for nearly half an hour before Lily, Lee and Angelina surrendered. Fred and George kept going though. They tacked each other and sneak-attacked each other until Angelina intervened.

"Guys we really should be heading back now,"

"Ah c'mon Angelina, don't be a buzz kill," George whined throwing one last snowball at Fred.

"I think she's right," Lily agreed, which was very rare. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. She looked at Fred and smiled.

"Oh okay then!" Fred threw his arms into the air, giving into Lily's breathtaking smile. The five of them made their way back to Hogwarts.

By the time they got back, it was time to go to their common rooms. Lily said goodbye to George and Fred, but Fred offered to walk her to the Slytherin common room.

They walked slowly and talked about their day. Most people had already gone to their common rooms, but Fred and Lily were savouring every single second they had. They both sighed when they reached the Slytherin portrait.

"So I guess this is goodnight," Fred said facing Lily.

"Yeah, I guess it is," She bit her bottom lip. Fred looked around and made sure no one else was there, before giving Lily a gentle kiss on the cheek. She slipped her hand around the back of Fred's neck and drew him down for a kiss on the lips. Just after she pulled away, some Slytherin second years came around the corner. They saw Fred and started sniggering about the Gryffindor boy.

"I'm glad we could be friends again," Lily said to Fred.

"Yeah, friends," he replied slowly and sweetly, with a cute smile on his face and a cheeky gleam in his eye.

He started to walk away, then looked back at her and winked before turning the corner.

She stood there, gazing into mid-air like a six-year-old with a crush. She wasn't though. She was a sixteen-year-old in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Since that day at Hogsmead, Fred and Lily arranged secret meetings every few days. They'd sneak out for dates after lights out, or steal kisses between classes. Fred would accompany her to the library to 'study', but really they would hide in the stacks and snog.

As the weeks passed, their meetings became less and less frequent. People, Draco and George for example, were getting suspicious. After all, everyone knew Lily didn't study.

Their meetings went from one or two every week, to one or two every couple of weeks.

One afternoon, just as it was getting dark, Lily was walking around the Hogwarts grounds, just to get a moment alone. Without people asking her about the twins. Without Draco being his usual snobbish self. And most importantly, without people who don't know her trying to be her friend.

She looked up and noticed a small black owl flying down low. It was her owl, Hex. She dropped a small bit of parchment in Lily's hand. It read:

'Lily,

Meet me down at the boathouse.

Fred.'

Lily smiled and clutched the note close to her chest. She took a deep breath and marched toward the boathouse.

It started getting darker, so she took out her wand and whispered 'lumos'. The end of her wand lit up into a white light. When she got closer to the boathouse, she saw a little yellow light that seemed to be floating. When she got close enough to see where she was going, she put her wand away.

She started to make out a shape. It was a person. Tall, broad shoulders and muscular. It was Fred. She noticed that the little yellow light was a red candle that Fred was holding. His face broke into a smile when he saw her.

He put the candle down on the floor beside him and rushed over to her. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a long and passionate, yet unexpected, kiss.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Freddie, you see me every day," she ran her hand through his ginger locks and he kissed her palm.

"I know, but it's not the same. It's so hard to be that close to you and not kiss you," he said taking one of her hands. He pulled out his wand with his other hand. He gave it a quick twirl in the air and dozens of red candles lit up, and soft music started playing, as if out of nowhere. There was a blanket and picnic basket laid out for them.

"Merlin!" Lily gasped, "Fred, its, its beautiful. I can't believe you did all this,"

"I'd do anything for you," Fred said putting his wand away, still holding Lily's hand. He smiled and placed Lily's free hand on his shoulder, and his free hand on her waist. Fred took a step closer.

"Fred," she said quietly, "I can't dance,"

Fred smiled and let go of Lily, just before placing both hands on her hips.

"Hold on to me," he said in a hushed voice. Lily wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. He lifted her up, and placed her down so she was standing on his feet. "you alright?" Lily nodded with a shy smile on her face. Fred kept his hands on her hips, and started to sway in time to the music. Lily rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

They danced like that for a few minutes that seemed like a few hours. When they were together, they felt as if time slowed down, nearly to a halt. Like every second was made just for them.

They eventually stopped dancing. Fred sat down on the floor, and Lily sat next to him. He ruffled around in the picnic basket before pulling out a small pentagon shaped box.

"Chocolate frog?" He held out the box to her.

"Why not," she said happily.

"You ready?" He put a hand on the top of the box, ready to open it. Lily nodded, still smilingly brightly. Fred opened the box.

"Ah!" She squealed as the frog jumped onto her robes. Fred laughed. "what's funny?"

He scooped up the frog in his hands. He broke it in half, and the frog stopped moving, like it was a robot and the battery died.

"Nothing, it's just the look in your eye that you get when something surprises you," He said casually, like it was just something you said every day.

He gave her half of the chocolate frog. She took little nibbles, while he munched it down in one bite.

Fred lied down and looked up at the stars. Lily lied next to him with her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and it was racing.

"Lil?" Fred asked lazily.

"Mmm?" She responded.

"Why did you pick me?" Fred boosted himself up on his elbows, "you can have nearly any guy at Hogwarts, why me?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Because," she smiled, "you're funny, cute, charming, caring, nice, protective, a total babe," she listed slowly. "that's just the start, so if you wanna know all the reasons why I love you, we're gonna be here all night, but right now, I just wanna enjoy the rest of our date,"

He closed the gap between them, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

They were both upset when the date came to an end. Fred packed it all up (using magic of course) then took Lily's hand and walked her back up to the castle. Lily hugged his arm as they walked. They had to be quiet; if they got caught they'd be in big trouble, in a million different ways. Fred wanted to walk Lily to her common room, but she didn't want to risk them both getting in trouble. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight, which turned into a not-so-quick kiss goodnight, then left to go to his common room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Slytherins sat in their common room, awaiting an announcement from Snape. When he uttered the word 'ball' the room erupted into gasps and squeals from the girls, and sighs of disappointment from the boys. Snape ignored it and continued telling them about the impending ball. It was quite funny really, Professor Snape talking about dates and dances.

He called upon Leigh Jackson and Brady Hankins to show the class how to dance correctly.

His right hand on her hip. Her right hand on his shoulder. Left hands entwined together. His left foot forward, her right foot back, his right foot forward, her left foot back and one, two, three. His right foot right, her left foot right, his left foot right, her right foot right and twirl, two, three.

The boys mocked Brady Hankins for dancing in front of the class. Slytherin boys shouldn't do that, they had reputations. The girls swooned at the sight of the lean, shaggy-haired boy.

The music ended and the Slytherins clapped and cheered.

Lily left the common room with Tina Raven and they walked to the library. Lily dropped her books carelessly on the table and took a seat. Tina sat next to her.

"I can't wait for the ball," Tina whispered excitedly.

"I know! Its going to be bloody brilliant!" Lily beamed.

"/I'm/ planning to go with Draco, well, if you don't mind" Tina said with seemingly innocent eyes.

"Why would /I/ mind?" Lily asked slowly.

"Well I know you guys are friends, and everyone agrees you two are going to happen sooner or later,"

"Me...and Draco?"

"Well, yeah? Don't you like him?" Lily laughed. It's not that she didn't like Draco, and it had nothing to do with the fact that her heart fully belonged to Fred, she just didn't see herself dating Draco.

"Trust me, he's all yours," Lily said, causing Tina to hug her and thank her a trillion times.

George walked into the library and sat with Lily and Tina. Tina was one of the few Slytherins that didn't care that George was a Gryffindor or that he was Lily's friend.

"Hey Georgie," Lily said and ruffled his hair. "Where's your shadow?" she said referring to Fred.

"He should be here soon,"

"DidMcGonagalltelltheGryffindorsabouttheball?" Tina asked all in one breath, unable to get the ball off her mind. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes she did, and I tell you, there's gonna be some bloodshed over dates," He said slyly.

"Ooh gossip, what do you know?" Lily asked, she and Tina leaning closer.

"Well, apparently, Hannah Abott wants to go with Neville Longbottom, but everyone suspects he and Seamus have eyes for that Lovegood girl. Ginny wants to go with Harry, Harry wants to go with Cho and Cho's ALREADY going with Cedric. Ron, he's too chicken to ask out Hermione and everyone knows he wants to. And Lee wants to go with Angelina, but Angelina wants to go with Fred," Lily flinched when George said that last sentence. She all of a sudden got jealous and protective, but suppressed those feelings.

"Wow, all that in a day. So who does Fred want to go with?" Tina asked curiously.

"Ah," George tapped the end of his nose with his fingertip, "That's my secret," Tina gave him a fake evil look for not telling, but she didn't push to find out.

"I'm going with Draco," She told him.

"She hopes," Lily added.

"And what about you Lil?" George looked at her.

"What? Me? Uh, I hadn't thought about it" That was a lie. All she thought about was dancing with Fred.

"What about him ay?" George nodded towards Brady Hankins, the Slytherin boy who had demonstrated the dance earlier this morning. He was talking to a bunch of girls, but staring at Lily.

Fred walked into the library and towards the three, taking Lily's attention away from the Slytherin boy.

"He's not my type," she shrugged and looked back at Tina, who had a stunned look on her face. Fred sat across from Lily, making her look down to hide her smile.

"He's Brady fricken Hankins!" Tina shouted, forgetting they were in a library. She retreated a little. "he's rich, fit, popular, he's everyone's type! AND he's totally checking you out! What more do you want?" She whispered loudly.

'What more do I want? Red hair, freckles and a love of practical jokes is a start,' Lily thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked looking a bit puzzld. Lily loved it when he was confused. His brow furrowed and Lily thought it was extremely cute.

"Dates to the ball," George winked.

"Lily doesn't want to go with Hankins, who, by the way, is completely into her," Fred turned around to see Brady still staring at Lily with a lopsided smile. Fred wanted to hex him right then and there.

"Oh, why not Lil?" Fred pretended to encourage his friend.

"I have my reasons," she smirked.

"What about you Georgie? Who do want to take?" Fred.

"Maybe Leigh Jackson,"

"Good choice my man! She's a pretty one," Fred cheered and Lily shot him a sideways glance.

A little while later, they all left the library. Tina went to find Malfoy, and George went to look for Leigh. Fred and Lily went for a stroll around the back of Hogwarts, where other people rarely came.

"Brady Hankins? Really?" Lily could hear the jealously in Fred's voice.

"What about him?" Fred just looked at her, "you're jealous!" she exclaimed.

"No I'm not," he scoffed. Lily stopped walking and stood in front of him. She out her hands on his chest and took a step closer. She looked up at his shiny blue eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Freddie, it's okay to be jealous. I'll even admit that, I get a _little _jealous of..." she didn't want to even say her name "Angelina," she said quickly. Fred just burst into laughter, "what's so funny?" she whined. It wasn't funny to her.

"I'm sorry, nothing, but why would you be jealous of Angelina?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"She likes you! George said she wants to go to the ball with you,"

"Lil, you have absolutely NOTHING to worry about," he took her hands which were still on his chest, "she's not the one I want to go with,"

"I see why you'd like her, I wouldn't be mad if you did a little bit. Well okay I would be mad, but not for long. She's smart and pret-"

She started to protest but was cut off by Fred's lips.

"Lil, she might be smarter, and she might be prettier, but she's not you," he said and gave her a kiss on one of her slightly red cheeks.

Lily smiled and stood on her toes and gave Fred a soft kiss, before her smile faded.

"You think she's prettier than me?" Lily asked offended. Fred just laughed and shook his head before turning and walking back to the castle with Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Fred?" Lily asked, playing with Fred's hand which rested on her stomach. She was curled up to him by a lake around the back of Hogwarts, a frequent rendezvous spot.

"Mmm," He replied lazily.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" he asked lovingly and used the hand Lily wasn't fidgeting with to stroke her hair.

"That we have to hide," She said looking up through her eyelashes.

"It's okay sweetie," he kissed her forehead, "I understand why we have to,"

Lily rested her head back and eased it into the crook of his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking in his scent.

"Doesn't it annoy you though? It annoys me," she admitted.

"Are you kidding me? I hate it. Every day I watch some prat hit on you and there's nothing I can do about it,"

"They why do you put up with it? The hiding, I mean," she opened her eyes and sat up, turning to face the ginger haired boy who was staring at her with a slight smirk.

"Because I have to. I know how your parents would react and I know how much it means to you to tell them yourself, in person. I also know that your reputation is important to you," she looked slightly offended, he placed a hand on her knee, "Besides, if I had to choose between sneaking around, and pretending to only see you as a friend, I'd choose this every single time,"

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He smiled too.

"I love you Fred Weasley," she whispered.

"I love you too Lily Scott. I always will,"

"You and Lily have been spending a lot of time together these past few months," George said to Fred when they were alone in their dorm later that day.

"Well, you know how I feel about her. I just want to spend time with her when she's alone, when she's not surrounded by people," Fred lied convincingly.

"You never told me what happened at Hogsmead,"

"Nothing happened. I chickened out and didn't tell her anything," Fred looked disappointed. He even surprised himself at how well he was lying.

Fred walked into the great hall for breakfast the next day. He took a seat between George and Harry. He looked over to the Slytherin table and scanned it for Lily. He saw her talking to Brady Hankins.

Immediately, a fire started inside of him. He'd never felt this jealous of anyone. He wanted to crucio Brady right then and there, even though he had no real reason to.

'It's okay, he's only talking to my girlfriend,' Fred thought to himself calmly. 'and making her laugh. And touching her arm.' he started clenching his fists and teeth without realising, 'and flirting with her. And UNDRESSING HER WITH HIS EYES!'

"Fred?" Harry waved a hand in Fred's face, breaking his stare, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," he glanced once more at Brady, then back at Harry, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said and piled his plate full of food.

Halfway through stacking pancakes on his plate, he felt eyes burning into him. He looked up and a goofy smile became plastered to his face.

Lily was picking at her blueberry muffin, and staring at Fred with a flirtatious look in her eye. She flashed Fred a cheeky smile, and he flushed as red as his hair in return. Lily noticed this and giggled.

He loved her giggle. It was so childlike and soft, and yet so mature and bubbly. Hearing her laugh, or in this case, seeing her laugh, filled his whole body with warmth. He loved the feeling she gave him.

Today was a Thursday, which meant Fred had no classes with Lily, and he had advanced potions first up. Even worse was that he had it with Slytherins. More importantly, _Brady Hankins_.

"Open your books to page 164," Professor Snape spoke in monotone. The class was silent, except for the turning of pages. They were learning some potion that could put you to sleep for weeks at a time.

When Snape instructed them to start, the room broke into chatter. Fred wasn't really talking; he was too busy giving Hankins a death glare. Hankins was flipping through the potions book with a few of his Slytherin friends. They stopped on a certain page and Fred suddenly became interested.

"Love Potion #9," his friend read out, "maybe you could use it on that Scott girl," they all laughed. Fred clenched his fists again.

"I don't need it, she'll go to the ball with me eventually," Hankins said smugly.

"Don't be too sure, she already rejected you this morning," another boy said.

'He's asked her!' Fred thought.

"It shouldn't be too hard, I'll just offer to write her notes," they all laughed again. Fred could barely contain his anger at this point.

"Shut up, Hankins," He said. Brady turned slowly to face him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Weasley," He said, trying to intimidate Fred.

"You heard me. Stop talking about her like that,"

"You're defending her honour? That's cute. Too bad she would never go out with you, you're beneath her. She has standards, and you don't meet them,"

That was it. Fred burst. He gripped his wand tightly, lifted it to Brady and shouted "_Stupefy_!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and gasped. Snape rushed over to them.

"McGonagall's office," he said through a clenched jaw, "now"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Fred!" Lily said in a semi-worried tone when she saw him at lunch.

"Why didn't you tell me Hankins asked you to the ball?" he replied sourly.

"What?" she was slightly taken aback.

"Brady asked you to the ball, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important," there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Fred had never been upset with her before. Ever.

"I...I guess it's not," he was calming down as he knew it was impossible for him to be mad at her, "I'm sorry,"

She gave him a forgiving smile.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," he showed her a piece if parchment, "I've got detention," Lily smiled.

"What'd you do this time? Blow up another toilet?" she half-laughed. He still had a straight face.

"I stupefied Hankins in the middle of advanced potions," Lily looked shocked.

"What for?"

"The way he was talking about you," Fred looked down. Lily threw her arms around Fred. He hugged back. This wasn't a random thing; they hugged often, so onlookers weren't bothered by it.

"I can't believe you defended me," she said in his ear. They pulled out of the embrace.

"What's so weird about that?" he said with a charming smile.

"It's just, no one's ever done that for me,"

"I was serious when I said I'd do anything for you" he assured her and she blushed "if you want we can meet up after my detention?"

"Sure!" she said eagerly.

"9:30, around the back?" it was more of a statement and less of a question.

"I'll be there," she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"May I walk you to class ma'am?" he said in true gentleman style.

"Why of course good sir," she smiled like a little girl.

They walked to Lily's class. They got there a little early, so no one was around yet. She gave Fred a peck on the cheek and pranced into the classroom. Fred walked to his class with a bright smile on his face.

"How's seducing Malfoy going?" Leigh teased Tina later that night in the Slytherin common room.

"It's not!" she said loudly.

"Told you so," Lily and Cassidy said.

"Shut up!" Tina pouted, "I'll ask him myself if I have to!"

"Sure you will," I teased.

"I will. Next time I see him, I'm gonna march up to him, and say 'Draco, will you go to the ball with me?' and I will not accept no for an answer,"

"Good, 'cause he's gonna be here any minute," Leigh stated, checking her pocket watch. Tina went pale as her Hogwarts school shirt. She made a high pitched 'eep' sound and bolted to her dorm.

The other girls laughed, nearly to the point of tears. Draco walked in with Crabbe and looked at them oddly. That was when they did laugh until they cried. When they did stop laughing, finally, Cassidy said to Draco "Tina is in our dorm; she needs to speak to you,"

Draco headed to the dorm room, the girls followed, sniggering.

"Tina?" he walked in. Tina was sitting on her bed. She stood up and marched up to Draco.

"Draco," she said strongly, then recoiled a little, "uhh, you um, do you erm," he gestured for her to continue, "did you finish Flitwick's homework?"

"Uh, not yet," he said slowly, "is that all?" she looked at him before regaining her courage.

"No, actually, I've been extremely obvious about my feelings for you, and you don't even have the decency to let me know if you're interested or not? Who does that? So I guess I have to make the first move," she inhaled deeply, "Draco, will you go to the ball with me?" almost immediately after she said that, she looked sick. A smile crept onto Draco's face.

"I'd love to Tina," he said and left the dormitory, leaving all four girls speechless.

They all walked in and congratulated Tina, who was still in shock. They sat on Cassidy's bed and discussed ball dates.

"So what's going on with Fred, Lil?" Leigh asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Don't play dumb, you two are totally in love with each other!" Tina chimed in. Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew these girls could keep a secret, so she told them everything. She felt so relieved to tell them about it.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tina asked.

"I swore I wouldn't! Fred can't know, you know," Lily explained.

"Promise," they said happily. Lily checked her pocket watch.

"Oh, speaking of Fred, I'm meant to be meeting him soon" Lily said jumping off the bed.

"Don't forget to be back by lights out!" Cassidy called after her. She smiled and left the dorm.

Fred was waiting when Lily got there.

"You're late," he said in a low voice, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Well hello to you too," she said when the kiss was over. He kissed her quickly once more.

"How was detention?" She teased.

"Boring. This is better," He said sitting down. Lily sat down so close to him she was basically on his lap.

"This is definitely better," she smiled and drew him nearer for a kiss.

She swung a leg around him, so she was straddling his waist. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. His hands rested on her hips and his lips found hers. She let his tongue in and deepened the kiss. Fred made his way down her neck with kisses and back up again. He gently kissed the part of her neck below her earlobe and she moaned; a sound Fred was desperate to hear again. She felt Fred smile and laugh softly against her lips. She pulled back to look at her boyfriend.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"You're sexy when you moan," he whispered in a low voice. He repeated his last action, making Lily moan again. She hit him lightly on the chest.

"Fred, I don't like it when you do that," she said in a small voice.

"I think you just like it too much," he teased.

"You're a tease," she simpered.

"You love it," he said with a wink.

"Oh really? About how much you love it when I do this?" she said and wiggled her hips, creating friction on Fred's groin. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and uttered a moan, "payback,"

She laughed and Fred kissed her one more time. She leaned down on his chest, cuddling up beside him.

"Lil?" he asked, his voice was a bit shaky.

"Yeah Freddie?" she replied.

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" he was worried. She suddenly felt sick, needless to say, the mood was killed.

"You mean as friends right?"

"No," he sounded upset, "no I mean as a couple," She stood up and so did he.

"Fred you know I can't," she pleaded. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, you can. What are you afraid of?" his voice was full of love.

"What people will think, for one!" she regretted that as soon as it came out. Fred took his hands away and stepped back, "no Fred, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. You meant I'm good enough to sneak around with but not good enough to be your boyfriend. Yeah, got it. Thanks Lil"

"Fred!" she cried, her voice breaking, not able to hold in the tears, but it was no use, he ignored her and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lily spent the entire walk back to the dorm trying to erase any sign that she'd been crying. It didn't help that she was still crying when she got there.

She walked hastily into the dorm. She ignored Leigh, Tina and Cassidy asking how it went. She jumped in her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She felt someone sit at the end of her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cass asked pulling the blanket off her. Lily sat up with tear-filled eyes.

"What happened?" Leigh sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"We got into a fight," Lily sobbed, "he asked me to the ball, and I said I didn't want people to know. Now he thinks I think he's not good bloody enough for me,"

"Oh, sweetie," Leigh pulled her into a hug and Lily cried into her shoulder, "it'll be okay, he loves you,"

"I love him too," she whispered through tears.

"Tomorrow he'll forget all about it," Tina said.

"Thanks guys, but I just wanna go to sleep," the girls nodded and got into their own beds. Lily rolled over to face the wall and silently cried herself to sleep.

The next day wasn't better.

At breakfast, Fred didn't even glance at her once. Usually, their meals were full of cheeky looks from across the tables, but not today. Today, Lily looked at Fred, inside, begging for him to look back, but he didn't. He just ate his food. Lily barely ate. She was too upset.

There was a wave of excitement as owls came in from all windows. Time for the post. Lily spotted her mother's owl among the craziness. There were happy gasps from students, a few howlers going off, annoyed moans and disappointed groans.

The owl for Lily had a big rectangular shaped box covered in brown paper. The owl put it down and flew away. It was addressed from Lily's mother. Lily dismissed the gift and went back to hacking at her food.

"Why aren't you opening it?" Tina asked, pushing the box in front of her.

"Because I know what's in there," she replied glumly. Tina shrugged and unwrapped the brown paper. It was a white box with a purple ribbon tied around it. Tina lifted the lid slowly and gasped in awe.

"Lil, it's beautiful!"

Lily looked over at it, it was what she thought. A dress for the ball.

'I'm such a bloody fucking dickhead!' Fred thought as he avoided Lily's eyes and stuffed his mouth with food, 'of course I'm not good enough for her! As a friend yeah, but as a _boyfriend_? How could I even think she'd give up her popularity for a chance to hold my hand in public? You fucking moron Fred,"

He finished the last of his oats, and left the hall hastily. He just wanted to get out of there. Away from Lily. Away from the temptation of looking at her. Away from the temptation of wanting what he could never have.

He headed into the library to study. He needed something extremely boring to drown out all the Lily-centred thoughts in his mind. And it worked. For a while at least. Until she walked in.

She walked into the library, her raven hair flowing. Fred just wanted to go and run his hands through it. But of course, he couldn't. He looked up and their eyes met. He was momentarily mesmerized by her glittering green eyes. Lily looked down and walked over to a bookshelf. Fred turned back to his book.

He heard a quiet thud at the other end of the table. He looked across to see Lily return with a large book, which he suspected to be a random selection, as it was titled '_Magical and Mesmerising Plants: A Guide to _Gardening' and Fred knew for a fact that Lily had no interest whatsoever in gardening. Her hair fell in front of her face as she leant down to read. Fred's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the stunning girl he once called his.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ to get over her. What better way to get over someone than to get someone new, right?

Wrong.

He looked over at Angelina, who had her nose in a book. Lily followed his gaze and upon realising who he was looking at, she felt a tinge of sickness in the pit of her stomach.

Fred stood up and walked over to Angelina. Lily thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Oh, hi Fred," her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Look um, do you wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied coolly, but a giddy smile crept onto her face.

Fred looked back at Lily, who had witnessed the whole thing. She was white as a ghost. A wave of sorrow came over Fred. He regretted it already. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

Lily felt as though she was going to be sick. Literally. She just watched the boy she loved ask out the girl she despises. There was a lump in her throat. Her voice was gone. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

She left the library. She heard Fred call her name but she needed to get out of there before everyone saw her crying.

She went to the back of Hogwarts, their main rendezvous spot. She leaned against a tree and let the tears fall. She felt no use in trying to stop because it wouldn't work. She felt like someone had just crucio-ed her, then ripped out her still beating heart and threw it in the mud as she watched.

She cried for what seemed like hours. It had only been around 20 minutes, when she heard a velvety voice.

"I knew I'd find you here," she spun around to look at Fred, "Lily I'm sor-"

"DON'T!" She cried, "don't say anything Fred. Just go,"

"No," he said, his eyes finding hers.

"Just leave Fred!" they stood there in silence for a minute, before yet another person walked up behind Lily. She wiped the last few tears from her face and peeked behind her shoulder.

"Brady, hey," she said. Fred's blood started to boil.

"Hey Lil, have you been crying?" he sounded genuinely concerned, but they both knew he wasn't.

"I, uh, I'm not feeling too well is all," she said.

"Look, Hankins you kinda interrupted something," Fred said in agitation.

"No he didn't," she shot Fred a glare that sent chills through his entire body, "what is it Brady?"

"Well, I just wanted to have one more go at asking you to the ball, I mean, what's stopping you?" a smile was playing on his lips as he held out his hand. Lily looked back at Fred, whose eyes were begging her to say no.

"Nothing," she looked back at Brady and took his outstretched hand in hers, "nothing at all."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This was it. The night of the ball. The night where every guy is meant to feel like he just drank Felix Felicis. The night where every girl is supposed to feel like a princess.

Fred didn't feel that way though. He didn't feel lucky at all. He was going with the pauper because he'd lost his princess.

Lily was lying awake in her bed. She had been for a while now. It was the day of the ball.

She should've been excited. But she wasn't. She should've been bursting at the seams with joy, but she wasn't.

She didn't have Fred. That's why. She /was/ going with a prince, but he wasn't her knight in shining armour.

Eleven hours until the ball. Lily was out of bed and listening to Tina plan her night with Draco. Leigh and Cassidy were mocking it of course.

Lily was off in her own little daydream world. A world where she was going to the ball with Fred. Where they danced all night, and talked, and he was a complete gentleman, and at the end of the night, he told her how much he loved her and kissed her goodnight.

Eleven hours until the ball.

Fred was already dreading the thought of watching Brady with Lily. Watching Brady be so close to her and not being able to do anything because he pushed her away.

He had been only blaming this on her pride, but his played a big part in it too. Okay, yeah, he wanted people to know about he and Lily. But is that so bad?

What Lily did was worse. She let all her pride get in the way. She didn't want people finding out in case they told her father, who would Avada Kedavra Fred on the spot.

That's when it dawned on him.

"She did nothing wrong," he whispered, mentally slapping himself.

Nine hours until the ball.

There was even more excitement now. Lily, Leigh and Cassidy skipped lunch. Well, Lily did, she couldn't bear seeing Fred. It would be hard enough tonight. Cass and Leigh stayed with her, Tina couldn't miss seeing Draco.

Nine hours until the ball.

"Fred? Coming to lunch?" George asked happily. Fred shook his head. George gestured or the others to go on without him. Angelina didn't. She sat next to Fred. She ran a hand through his hair. For a moment he forgot who it was and thought it was Lily. He snapped back to reality.

"Ange, can you please, leave?" He asked trying to be polite. She left with an offended look n her face.

"What's up Freddie?" George asked.

"Its...its Lily," he confessed.

"I've noticed she's been a bit...elsewhere, lately," George said.

"Well, er, you see, Lily and I are - /were/ - kind of seeing each other, in secret. She was trying to protect me, from her mum and dad and her friends. But I asked her to the ball and she said no and we got in a fight and well, you know the rest,"

"So if you still love her, why'd you ask Ange?"

"Because, I knew Ange liked me, and Lily was there and I just wanted to hurt her,"

"Well you've hurt both of 'em now you prat,"

"I know, I never meant to,"

"So you still want Lily?" George asked, coming up with a plan. Fred sighed.

"Mate, I'm past wanting her. I need her,"

Six hours until the ball.

Lily paced up and down the dorm. She was not at all looking forward to the ball. She had to spend the whole night watching Fred dance with Angelina, while she was dancing with Brady.

She wanted to get Fred back. She was /going/ to get Fred back.

Six hours until the ball.

George had convinced Angelina to go with him instead, filling her in on Lily and Fred. Fred didn't know this, of course, but was soon to find out.

"Fred," George said loudly, walking in with Angelina.

"Hey guys," he said, with no cheer at all.

"Fred," Ange said in a caring tone, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in love with Lily. I guess I should've guessed,"

"I'm sorry Ange, I didn't mean to use you-"

"Fred its fine!" she grinned, "I'm going with George now anyway,"

Fred became a little happier.

Three hours until the ball.

Lily was sitting cross-legged on Cassidy's bed. Cassidy was brushing her hair. Tina was braiding Leigh's hair on her bed. The girls were all chatting away, even Lily, about the upcoming event.

"Hey Lil?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"How do you tell the difference between Fred and George?"

"Their eyes," she said, not even realising she was smiling.

"Aren't their eyes the same colour?"

"Yeah, but it's the look in their eyes they get when they see me. George looks at me like a little sister, someone he fights with. But Fred," she sighed dreamily, "Fred gets a twinkle in his eye, he's always looked at me differently, we've only recently realised it, but he looks at me with love, he always has. He sees me as someone he fights _for_,"

"He's a lucky guy Lil," Cass said.

They switched positions when Leigh's and Lily's hair was done. Lily got started on Cassidy's makeup. She used natural colours to go with her mauve dress. Leigh was using a pink palette for Tina. They did their hair after makeup, and then switched again. Cass did Lily's makeup. She used liquid eyeliner and did a little flick at the edges of Lily's eyes and put scarlet lipstick on Lily's perfectly curved lips. Tina put lots of sparkles on Leigh's eyes and lips.

When they all got dressed, it was the first time they got to see Lily's dress properly. Up until now, it'd stayed in the box. It was a strapless velvety, crimson red dress that flowed to the floor.

"Whoa!" Tina gushed.

"You look amazing!" Leigh squealed.

"Fred's gonna lose it!" Cassidy said excitedly.

That was the plan.

Three hours until the ball.

Fred showered and got ready in his deep maroon dress robes. It made his hair look a little redder, but he knew Lily loved his red hair.

He wanted to apologise to her, but he didn't think he would get a chance to because she was going with Hankins. Fred thought about not going at all. That would be easier. He wouldn't have to face her. He wouldn't have to see her dancing with _him_. But even though they weren't together, would be unhappy if he didn't show up.

He gave himself a small pep talk and set off towards the ball.

It was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lily took a deep breath as she left the dormitory. Brady was waiting for her in the common room, wearing black dress robes.

"You look great," she told him.

"I know, let's go," he said taking her hand and practically dragging her to the great hall. When they got to the entrance, Brady walked in without her; a crowd of dateless girls followed him.

Lily sighed and walked in. There was slow-ish music playing, and for a moment all eyes were on her and she did feel like a princess. That moment was over quickly though, when all eyes left her.

Except one person who continued to stare. She looked up and saw Fred. He choked on his drink, which caused her to giggle. Their eyes locked, and he smiled, leaving her with a warm tingly feeling.

Everyone paired up and went onto the dance floor. They were about to do the main dance. She was happy to be with one of the best dancers at Hogwarts, but she'd prefer Fred's gracelessness.

Brady's right hand on her hip. Her right hand on his shoulder. Left hands entwined together. His left foot forward, her right foot back, his right foot forward, her left foot back and one, two, three. His right foot right, her left foot right, his left foot right, her right foot right and twirl, two, three. Just like the first time she'd seen him do this dance with Leigh. She looked around and noticed that Angelina was dancing with George and Fred was sitting alone, watching her with Brady.

'Look at him,' Fred thought, 'he's all over her!'

Fred was overjoyed when the dance ended.

"Mate," George sat next to Fred. "why haven't you made your move?"

"She won't wanna talk to me,"

"Okay, I'm going in," George said and left.

Lily was about to take a drink of her Butterbeer when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, curls falling in her face.

"Georgie!" she said happily. She missed spending time with George. It seemed like forever since she had. He bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he grinned.

"Why of course," she curtsied and took George's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"Merlin, Lil, it's been ages since we've hung out," he said as they danced.

"I know things have been a bit" she searched for the right word, "complicated,"

"I know, Fred told me everything,"

"What?"

"Yeah, today, he told me everything that's happened between you since Hogsmead,"

"I, uh, I-"

"It's okay Lil," he gave her a forgiving smile, "you know, he only asked Ange out to hurt you,"

"Yeah, well, it worked,"

"I know, so does he,"

"What is the point of this George?"

"He loves you; you love him, that's my point,"

"I know," she looked at the tall redhead boy sitting by himself, "but it would never work, even if we wanted it to,"

"How do you know that?"

"We just, come from different worlds, metaphorically of course,"

"Just try Lily,"

"We did, it didn't work out,"

"You haven't tried in public," he raised an eyebrow at her and walked off to Angelina.

Lily found Brady, trying to take her mind off of Fred. She and Brady danced to upbeat music for a while but it only distracted her for seconds at a time.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," Brady suggested and led her to an empty corridor, "now that we're alone," he smirked evilly and pressed his lips down to her.

It wasn't the same as when she kissed Fred. It didn't have any of the emotions Fred's kisses had; there was no passion, love, desire, heat or longing. Her hands didn't take on a life of their own so they sat by her side, unsure of what to do with themselves. Most of all, he didn't taste like sweets, the way Fred did. Fred tasted like some sort of new candy with every kiss.

Brady tasted like saliva. He really wasn't a very good kisser. With Fred, their lips melted together and their tongues danced with perfect rhythm. Brady, well he just kind of ate her face.

Lily struggled but eventually pushed him away. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and Brady's smirk turned into an angry frown.

"Look, Lily, you're hot, but you're no fun," he said spitefully before pushing her against the wall. He placed his hands on her shoulders firmly, as if keeping her in place. She tried to shake him off, but he was too strong, pushing her back once more.

His hands remained on her shoulders, pinning her against the cold stone wall. His mouth engulfed hers once more, and then moved down lower to trail her jaw with small kisses. He began to pepper her neck with small kisses.

She thrust her shoulder forward, knocking him away. He looked at her, and his hand began to lightly track her collarbone. His cold fingers tickled against her pale chest. His fingers stopped, lingering on the hem of her strapless dress.

"You know, there are ways you could make this night better," he said grinning evilly.

"You're foul," she hissed under her breath. His expression turned cold and he grasped her arm, he gripped it tightly causing Lily to wince in pain. She could feel the bruises start to form in the shape of his fingerprints.

"Oh come on, you know the reputation you have. Why stop now?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Fred watched George dance with Lily. He wondered what they were talking about. He felt kind of bad for taking Lily away from George.

Lily went to Brady as soon as George left. Maybe she was starting to like him. He watched her dance and wished it was him she was dancing with.

He missed her smell. He missed her warmth. He missed the way her body moved against his. He missed her.

He got up to leave, and didn't even realise she already did. He stepped into a corridor and heard Lily's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get off me!" he heard her shriek.

Hearing this, he immediately bolted around the corner and saw her pushed against a wall with Brady digging his fingers into her arm and his body roughly against hers.

"Get the fuck away from her you filthy little bastard!" Fred shouted. Lily and Brady both saw him at the same time. Lily never wanted Fred to see her like this.

"Make me Weasley," Brady challenged.

He didn't expect Fred to pull out his wand and shout "_incarcerous!"_

Long ropes shot out of the end of Fred's wand, and wound around Brady tightly. Brady lost grip on the Slytherin girl's arm. He fell to the floor with a vociferous thud.

"I thought you would've learnt last time, that when it comes to her, you _don't_ mess with me," Fred growled and raised his wand again, "_Furnuc-_"

"Fred, don't!" Lily said sternly.

"Why are you protecting him?" Fred asked angrily, "he could've…" Fred's face flashed with pain at the thought of what Brady could've – would've – done.

"I'm protecting you, moron! You could get expelled for using that curse!"

"Fine," he said calmer, before turning back to Hankins, who was still on the floor, bound by magical ropes, "_avis_," Fred said and a flock of small pale blue birds appeared out the end of his wand, "_oppugno_!" the birds turned ferocious and started to attack Brady.

"Lil-" he took a step further, ignoring Brady who was being attacked by birds.

"Fred," she pleaded, "I'm not in the mood to fight,"

"Then we won't fight," he walked over to her, there was only inches between them. The beautiful kind of butterflies in Lily's tummy took flight, making up for lost time.

"I can't do this right now," Lily pushed past him. She went back into the crowded Great Hall, so he wouldn't make a scene. She felt his hand on her arm. Lily spun around so they were face to face.

"Lily, listen, I love you. Okay? I do. I know for a fact that you love me too so I'm not just going to give up on us!" neither of them noticed everyone, even the band, had gone quiet to listen, "I love your name. I love the way you smell. I love how big your heart is. I love the way you wiggle when you walk. So, Merlin, help me, I won't just stand by and watch you throw it all away!" he walked off, leaving a stunned and slightly red Lily behind.

Then, to everyone's surprise, even his own, he turned around and walked back to her. Before he could even make sense of what he was doing, he pulled her to him in one swift movement, and brought his mouth down onto her cherry flavoured lips in a passionate and hungry kiss, before leaving the Great Hall.

The hall burst into whispers, a few cheers and claps, and a lot of narky comments.

Lily stood there, completely paralysed. Not knowing what to do.

"Miss Scott," she heard Professor McGonagall's voice, "what are you still doing here? Go get him,"

That was all she needed. She was out of there quicker than a golden snitch. She ran down the corridor until she saw Fred walking up a set of marble steps.

"Fred!" she shouted. He stopped and turned around. He was didn't get a chance to speak though, because he was attacked by kisses.

"You mean-" he managed to say as Lily continued to ambush him with kisses.

"I love you!" she pulled him into a tight embrace, not knowing if she would let go. Fred pulled away just far enough so he could see her properly.

"You know what this means," he said.

"Everyone knows," she smiled.

"But-"

"I know; we have to tell my father. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight," she said kissing him once more, getting the same electric shock she got from their first kiss.


End file.
